Love Story
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: Based off of Taylors Swift song. Fluttershy finds her prince charming but will that be changed by their mother's hatred for each other? R
1. Meeting the family

The brightly shinning sky was smiling over the small town know as PonyVille. As the resedense walked around they were enjoying another beautiful day. With a crowd of ponies enjoying a picnic in the warm beautiful sun.

"Today is just georgous!" Rarity exclaimed looking around at the beautiful sceanery. "It is." Fluttershy quietly said taking a bite from her chocolate vanilla cake.

What they didn't know was that a purple baby dragon. Was sneaking behind them. He came out the bushes and came behind Twilight. "Twilight!" He shouted startling her, making her do a spit take of her tea at her friend Rainbow Dash!

"Hey!" She shouted. Twilight coughed. "Sorry Rainbow. Spike what are you doing here?" She asked. "I just came to see how everyone was doing..." He said. "You want to join us don't you?" Applejack said. "Now that you mentoned it. Please?" He got on his knees and begged.

"Come on Twilight. This little darling won't take up much space." Rairity said holding Spike. Spike's face flushed red and had hearts floating in his eyes. "Ok." She agreed.

Spike soon coughed up a letter. Good thing Rairty moved her head in time.

"Huh?" She said. "What is it Sugar cube?" AJ wondered. "This is addressed to Fluttershy." Twilight said looking at her. "Me?"

"Dearest Fluttershy, As you and I both know your birthday is coming up..." She read. "Sooo... Someone sent you a early birthday shout out." Rainbow Dash said taking a nibble of her sandwich.

"And...As I was saying...I've been missing you since you were a child, and I would love it if you would visit me in Canterlot."

"Canterlot?" Pinkie said. "...I would wish to invite you and your friends to my Canterlot Art party tomorrow afternoon. I would like to speak to you about something."

"Canterlot...Art Party...I...I..." Rarity sighed and passed out. Spike walked over and started fanning her. "I look forward to seeing you and your friends. Love you sweetness. Love mother." Twilight finished.

"Mother?" Fluttershy said re-reading the letter. "When the last time you saw her?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It's been years. I barely remember what she looked like." She said. "I can't wait to see her."

"What did your mother mean by she wanted to speak to you?" Rairity asked. "Who knows."

Rairity gasped. "I can design new outfits for the souree. I better get started." She ran away from the group.

* * *

The ponies were on their way to the art party. "This is the most beautiful souree I've ever seen." Rairity said looking around. Fluttershy looked around looking for her mother. "Do you see her?" Pinkie asked. "Not yet."

"Fluttershy!" They turned around and saw a white pony with the shade of pink like Fluttershy's color wavy hair, blue eyes, and wearing a light green dress with purple heart jewels trailing on the hem of the dress, with a pair of pink glasses. "Mother?"

"Sweetness!" She hugged Fluttershy. "Mother! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Fluttershy hugged back. "Oh. Look how much you grown! Are these your friends?" She said. "Yes. Mother, these are my friends. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rairity, Rainbow Dash, and Apple Jack." She introduced.

"Please to meet you. My name's Madam Crystalrella." Rairity gasped. "Wait. The Madam Crystalrella? As in the most popular singer/model/actress in Esquestria, Crystalrella?!" She said getting closer to her.

"That's me darling." She said. "And you can call me Crystal." Rairity sighed dreamily and fainted. "Sorry. She's a bit dramatic sometimes." Twilight said catching her. "You get used to it when you meet your fans."

Spike came behind Rairity. "Aww, and who is this little bundle of adoriableness?" Crystal asked cuddling to Spike. "I'm Spike ma'am." He answered. "I just can't resist you. You're just the cutest thing I've ever seen." She admired.

Fluttershy smiled knowing her mother was happy to see her again.

After seeing beautiful statues and photos. "Mother, I'm so glad to see you again!" Fluttershy said. "I am too sweetie. And I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" She asked. "Listen. I wanted to talk to you about your birthday. You see in our family, during a ponies certin age they will get paired up with a mate." She said.

"What are you saying mother?" Fluttershy was confused. "It's your turn to get paired off with a mate." She said. "A mate?"

"Yes darling. Your granmother went through it, I went through it, and now it's your turn."

"But, I don't think I'm ready for marriage yet." She said looking away. "Don't worry sweetie. You meet a matchmaker, and she'll be able to pair you with a handsome young man for you. Doing this brings honor and good luck to the family. And remember colts wants mares with good taste, calm, obediance, and good breeding."

"Ok mother, whatever you say." She agreed. "Thank you for understanding deary." She hugged her. "I'll let you know when you can see her." Crystal looked away for a second. "I'll meet you later sweetie." She walked towards a group of fans.

Fluttershy walked around thining about her mother's chat. She sighed. Was she really going to be paired up with another pony? How will the girls react to this?

* * *

Rainbow Dash ran over to the girls seeing them helping AppleJack and AppleBloom with apple bucking. "Sorry, I'm late girls." She apologized. "I...uh...got caught up with a stunt I was trying to do." Rainbow Dash had a flashback to when she was sleeping in.

"That's ok. Grab a bucket and get ta' buckin'." AppleBloom said giving Rainbow Dash a bucket.

Then AppleJack ran out excited.

"Yee haw! Girls! Girls! I just got a letter from my cousin Braeburn. Him and My Aunt Mable are coming for a visit!" Applejack cheered. "Cousin Braeburn! Whoo hoo!" AppleBloom yelled. "Who?" Rainbow Dash wondered. "My cousin Braeburn. I haven't seen that boy in years! Finally coming from Appleloosa to visit his favorite cousin."

"Hey!" AppleBloom shouted. "Favorite _cousins_." She corrected. "That's better." She said. "Your cousin sounds like a fine young fellow, Apple Jack. When do we get to meet him?" Rairity asked.

"Whoo hoo!" The ponies heard they saw a colt racing down the hill and then sliding on the ground, crashing into a pile of apples with his hat landing on top. "Hehehe! Now where's my favorite cousins?" He asked shaking off a few apples.

"Cousin Braeburn!" Apple Jack and Bloom ran into him and tackled him into a bear gripped hug. "Hello ladies." He said hugging back. "You both got so grown since the last time I saw you."

"Same here." AppleBloom said. "Who are these girls?" He asked. "Oh these are my friends. Twilight..."

"Hi!"

"Pinkie Pie..."

"I'm so so so excited to meet you!"

"Rairity..."

"Charmed."

"Rainbow Dash..."

"What's up?"

"And Fluttershy."

"Hi..." She quietly said.

"Hi." He said to Fluttershy.

"Boy how many times did I tell you not to run away from me?" They heard a green pony with red hair in a bun, and a black mole on her cheek. "I told you to not run off. But if you meet a girl, let me know if I'll become a grandma." She chuckled.

Braeburn blushed embarassed. "Stop it Ma."

"Aunt Mable!" AppleBloom dashed to her aunt and hugged her. "How is my adoriable niece doing?" She said hugging back.

"Hi Aunt Mable." AppleJack said. "My dear AppleJack. I've missed you and I haven't seen you since you were fillies." She said. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Mable giggled. "Can't a aunt visit her two nieces and friends?"

"I remember. Granny Smith has been waiting for you both." She said. "Oh good. I can't wait to see how my sister is doing." Her and AppleBloom took their bags and headed inside.

"So what's going on out here?" He asked. "Just buckin some apples for Granny's Smith's famous apple pies." AppleJack said. "I can just taste that pie already!" Rainbow Dash said licking her lips.

"I can buck faster than any other pony around." He gloted. "Please. I can out buck you." She gloated back. "How about we both not make this into a compotition?" Twilight said. "Sorry." They both said.

"Thats right. The more apples the better!" Pinkie Pie said going to buck more. "I can help you if you want." Fluttershy blushed. "Sure." They both began to buck trees with a shade of pink glowing on their cheeks.


	2. Dress shopping

Fluttershy was pacing around her cottage feeding her animals. Angel tapped his foot getting her attention. "Not now Angel." She said. Angel stomped his foot again. "What is it sweetie?" Angel slid his bowl of usualy carrots and green vegetables, with a bowl of cheese that was ment to go to the mice.

"Oops. Sorry Angel." She apologized switching his bowl with carrots. Angel knew something was wrong with his owner. But usually instead of ignoring it and eating his meal, he decided to see what was wrong with her.

Angel tried to get her attention by jumping up and down in her path. "Goodness. I'm just too destracted today." She said. Angel leeped on the counter and watch her sulk for a second. He jumped to her and did the most unpredictable thing ever. He nuzzed her cheek.

"Thanks Angel. That makes me feel a bit better." She said. Angel tilted his head to the side to see if he could get her to talk. "I'm just thinking about my mother's message. She said I'm suppost to be due in a arranged marriage."

Angel walked over to the sink and grabbed a cup filled with water. He took a sip and spit it out suprised. "I know but I don't think I'm ready to be married off especially to somebody I've never meet before." She said.

Her thought was interupted when she heard a crashing sound outside. "Ahhh!" She coughed for a second and saw it was Rainbow Dash crashing in. "Sorry Fluttershy. I was doing this new move until I got caught by a wind gust." She pouted.

"That's ok. I'll clean it up." She grabbed a broom. "Fluttershy, take a break today. Lets go to sugar cube corner. Cupcakes for all!" Rainbow Dash said dashing her and Fluttershy to the bakery.

* * *

They arrived to the bakery enjoying a cupcake with the girls. "So Fluttershy what did your mother wanted to talk to you about last week?" Twilight asked bitting into her cupcake. "Well it's something that may suprise you all."

"What is it?!" Pinkie Pie asked. "Well..."

"What is it?!"

"I..."

"What is...?!" Rainbow Dash slapped her hoof over Pinkie Pies mouth. "Just tell us."

"I..." She was interrupted when the sound of cameras shuttering and crowd chatting. "Mwah mwah. I love you all!" They saw it was Crystal. "Fluttershy darling. What are you doing here? We have to get you fitted for your dress."

"Dress? But mother I..." Fluttershy was interupted when she was dragged off. "No buts we are on a tight schedule. I have to get your dress custom made."

Rairity stopped them both. "Did I happen, to hear you needed a custom made dress made?" She asked. "Yes. But I've been so busy that I haven't been able to find a designer in time."

"I'll do it! It would be a honor to design a dress for you." She said. "Oh thank you so much!" Rairity and the girls went to her botique.

"I want the dress to be beautiful, fierce, sexy, dazzling! Oh and I want it with a French Coture kind of look. With beautiful designs into it." Crystal described pacing the room looking at different dresses. "Right, right." Rairity said looking at dresses also.

"And make it breezy like the wind that flow beneth her wings." She demanded. "Right I'll get right on it." Rairity grabbed her measuring tape. "Sweetie, you're going to look beautiful when you meet your special somepony."

"Special somepony?" The all asked excluding Fluttershy. "Didn't Fluttershy tell you? She's arranged to be married." The girls gasped. "Married?" Pinkie Pie said. "Who is he?!"

"Fluttershy will find out soon. She has to meet with a matchmaker. She'll find my little butterfly her prince charming." She said. "Fluttershy, do you really want to do this?" Twilight whispered. "Sure. It's for my mother." She quietly said.

Rairity found some dresses and rolled them in. "Why don't you look in my collection of custom made dresses?" She said presenting them. Crystal looked at them all. "My butterfly will be the fairest of them all."

She picked a dress that was green on the main hem and had see through blue fabric on top, with white crystals sprinkled on the chest, and white hem trailing the collar. "This is beautiful! I'll take it!"

"I hope Prince Charming will pick her." She said. "Prince Charming?" Rairity said dropping the dresses she had. "Yes, his mother and I hoped that our children would be paired together."

"I've been with Prince Charming before. Let me just tell you, he was the most rudest pony I ever meet." Rairity said. "Uh huh. Good for you." She said tossing a bag of bits to her. "I'll just gift wrap that for you." She said putting the dress in a box wrapping it with a big red bow.

"Thank you darling. Come Fluttershy." Her and Fluttershy left the building. "Can you believe this?" Twilight said. "I know. I'll be the most popular designer in all of Celestia." Rairity said looking at her earnings again.

"No. That her mother is allowing to give Fluttershy to a complete stranger." She said. "Right right."

"But will she even love him is my question." Apple Jack stated. "Who knows this whole thing is up to her." Rainbow Dash said.

* * *

**Crappy chapter huh? Soory for the wait I couldn't get my head around school work and updating. Read, Review, and All that bull!**


	3. Love at first sight

Fluttershy walked into town with a bag full of food for her and her animals along with some herbs and medicines for her ill animals. Her Bunny Angel was relaxing on her back after a 'hard' day of shopping. He yawned bored and out the corner of his eye he saw a juicy ripe carrot poking out of Fluttershy's bag.

He licked his lips and reached for it. He couldn't reach it but tried to get closer to the carrot. He almost had the carrot but fell over off of her back, and rolled down a small hill.

"Woah little guy." A voice said. "You in a hurry somewhere?" Fluttershy looked and saw Braeburn helping up Angel. "Well hello there Fluttershy." He greeted. "Hello Braeburn." She said blushing a bit. "What brings you out here?"

"Just going for a walk. Sometimes its feels good to clear your head once in a while." He said. "Maybe you can go with me once in a while." He said. "Maybe." She said. Angel looked at them both wondering what was going on. He moticed the blush on both of their checks and smiled.

They soon Twilight, AppleJack, Rairity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie walking towards them, seeing the dreaming two. "Hey guys." AJ greeted. "What a coquincidence we see you two here." Rairity said.

"Just about to go for a walk." Fluttershy said still looking into Brauburn's eyes, as he did the same. "Yeah, a walk." He said. The girls noticed and smiled. "Ok we're just gonna leave you both..." Twilight said.

"Yeah we'll see you later on..." AJ said as they began to back away from the smilling ponies. "Wait, we just got here. We're leaving already?" Rainbow Dash complained. Pinkie Pie elbowed her and then pointed to them.

"Ohhhh...I see..." She said.

They were interupted when they heard...

"Fluttershy!"

"Braeburn!"

They all heard the names being called and saw Mable and Crystal walking over. "I've been looking everywhere for you-" They stopped in mid sentence seeing each other.

"Mable." Crystal said. "Crystal." Mable said.

"You two know each other?" Twilight asked. "Oh, you we know each other." Mable said. "She was the most spoiled pony anyone could ever meet."

"Listen here you filthy pesant. I worked hard to make my life the way I pictured."

"Hey! At least I didn't grow up like snooty little rich pony." Mable argued back.

"Uh, I'm confused." Pinkie said. "Hearing this makes my head hurt." She said tapping it.

"Your mouth moves but all I hear is babbles. That's so typical of you." Crystal said back.

"I still can't believe your still the snobby excuse of a pony." Mable said insulting.

"Please, I created the perfect life for myself and my beautiful daughter." She said.

"Perfect life? Please, the only thing you call perfect is that everything is handed to you on a silver platter you spoiled little prom queen." Mable insulted. Crystal gasped.

"How dare you?! I'm leaving. I don't want to stay in the same area with a lowlife pesant who can't even hold her own toung." She came back. "I'll show you lowlife." Mable said threating her.

"Aunt Mable. What has Granny Smith say about fighting the residence?" Apple Jack said.

"To control my anger." She said. "That's right."

"My son won't be caught up in your prissy little spoiled life style." She said grabbing Braeburn by his arm.

"Neither will my daughter." She said grabbing Fluttershy. "Come on Fluttershy." She said walking away.

"Come on Braeburn!" Mable said walking away. Braeburn looked at Fluttershy who did the same. She looked down and walked behind her mother. Braeburn sadly turned around walked behind Mable.

"I guess I'll see you around." He thought in his head.

"Goodness me. I didn't know somepony could hold a grudge that long." Rairity said. "AppleJack, do you know why does your Aunt hate her?" Twilight asked. "No. Out of my entire life knowin' her I don't know why." She answered.

"This is another case of who done it!" Pinkie said. "Great..." Rainbow Dash sarcastically said. Pinkie Pie put on her sherlock hat and grabbed her magnafire glass. "Pinkie is that really nessesery?" Twilight asked. "Yes! We have to find out why those two are enemies." She said trying to look for clues.

"No more clues, Pinkie!" Twilight said. "Aww..." She moaned. "We just have to ask her."

"That's gonna be tough. You see Aunt Mable isn't the type to talk about personal stuff, so you got yourself a difficult task on ya." Apple Jack said. "Don't worry we'll be able to ge it out of her." Rairity said.

* * *

"How dare her? Just because I got the better life she can disrespect me?" She mumbled. "Mother I..." Fluttershy said.

"Not now sweetie. Mommy's very busy." She said nicely. "Ugh! Disrespectful swine." She grumbled angry.

Fluttershy walked out in her dress. "You look beautiful just like you always are. More blush!" She said. Her stylist put extra blush on her face.

"There."

"Mother I need to tell you..." Fluttershy looked down. "Lets go the matchmakers waiting!" She said pushing her out.

She sighed. "Alright mother."


	4. I have a very important question to ask

Fluttershy was pacing around her room thinking. "What am I going to do?" She thought.

Twilight walked in seeing the fustrated pony. "Hey Fluttershy. I got your...Woah!" Fluttershy dragged Twilight inside. "Fluttershy what's wrong?" She asked as Rainbow Dash, Rairity, AJ, and Pinkie Pie walked in.

"I went to the matchmaker..." She said sadly. "And...?"

"I made a complete fool of myself." She said sitting on the couch. Apple Jack walked next to ner and gave her a hug. "Just tell us what happened."

**(Flashback)**

"Remember sweetheart...Smile!" Her mother said. She forced herself to smile. Her mother knocked on the door. "Yes yes what is it?!" They heard a pony shout from the other side of the door.

"Yes, matchmaker Milinda?" Crystal said. "Yes that's me." A elderly blue pony came out with white hair. "Now what is it? I have time to spare." She rudly said.

"My precious daughter Fluttershy, she has been waiting for her shining prince charming to come and sweep her off her feet. But you're the only one who can do it? So please Matchmaker Milinda...Will you do this for me? For her?" She dramaticaly said directing Fluttershy's face towards her.

Milinda looked hard at her. Fluttershy's smile faded into a nervous look. "I'll see what I can do." She said. Fluttershy walked in and left her mother outside waiting.

"Mhm...Mhm...Mhm..." She mumbled inspecting Fluttershy. "Good posture, a bit on the skinny side, possably can't bare any children..." She said to herself.

Fluttershy tried to resist crying. "Now..." Books were stacked on her head. "The perfect pony needs to have the perfect posture. Walk towards me." She said.

Nervously Fluttershy gulped. But she began walking but managed to keep the books from falling.

"Mhm...Now, I want you to greet the respectful way. Think of me as Princess Celestia. And you're meeting her for the very first time."

"Hello Princess. It's such a honor to meet you." She said quietly. "Louder." Milinda said. "I can't hear you."

"It's such a honor to meet you." She said clearly. "Ok."

Fluttershy saw a black Kitten laying on its bed sick. "Dear me." She walked to the kitten. "Hello there little one. Looks like you're not doing ok." She calmly said.

The cat meowed quietly and coughed a wet hairball. "You poor thing." She said. She saw a cup of warm tea on the table next to a jar of honey. She walked to the teacup and scooped some honey inside. She saw a lemon outside and picked it.

She carefully squeezed some in and walked to the cat. "Here you go drink this and you'll feel just fine." The cat looked at the cup but took a sip.

The cat gasped and started hacking. It soon passed out on its back. "Ahhh! My dear sweet Rosa! What has she done to you?!" Milinda yelled picking up the passed out cat.

"OUT! GET OUT! NOW!" She screamed. Fluttershy was scared and quickly flew out zipping past her mother with tears in her eyes.

**(End Flashback)**

"It's not your fault you were just trying to help." Twilight said. "I was and now that cat is dead because of me!" She cried harder.

"I should teach that 'Milinda' a lesson about messing with my friends." Rainbow Dash said. "Yeah! Nobody messes with our Fluttershy!" Pinkie Said. They heard a knock on the door. Crystal walked in with a hood on her head.

"Darling I heard what happened. Are you alright?" She asked taking off the hood. "I am mother."

"I hope we can get a second chance. I hope you can get better." She said. "I will...I..."

"I would love you to stay, but you know...I'm on a hard schedule. I gotta go sweetums. Love you." She said leaving. "Fluttershy. Your mother is taking control of your love life." Rairity said. "You need to find your own Prince Charming."

"Rairity's right. Did you even like this whole matchmaking scenario?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy shook her head. "No. You know how I am when I'm meeting new people."

"You're the only one who can stop her and make your own chioce. Ok sugarcube?" AJ said. Fluttershy nodded her head. "I will...I hope..."

* * *

Soon the sun slowly set turning day into night. A certin pony saw it was the perfect time to see her.

Braeburn walked to Fluttershy's cottage. "Fluttershy! Fluttershy!" He loudly whispered tossing pebbles at her window. She opened it and saw who it was. "Braeburn? What are you doing here?"

"Well...We never got to take our walk." He said blushing. "I'll be down in a second." She said closing her window. "So how about we restart again from today?" She said.

"Hi. I'm Fluttershy." She said. "Braeburn. Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked. "I would love to." They both walked around PonyVille enjoying the cool night.

"I'm sorry about my mother's behavior from earlyier." He apologized. "She can be as stubborn as a mule. No offence." He said. "None taken." The mule said passing by.

"That's ok. I'm sorry for my mother. Like my friend Twilight said she can be a diva." They both laughed. They saw butterflies pass by and land on a bed of flowers. Braeburn walked over and picked a blue flower. "For you madam." He presented. She accepted it. "Thank you sir." She said. They continued to walk and talk about everything about them.

"I better get you home." He said. "Ok. I was having fun." She said. "But I hope we can see eachother again." She said. "Same here." They both blushed.

* * *

Fluttershy walked through town remembering last night. She sighed and smelled her flower that was in her hair. "Looks like you have a special somepony!" Pinkie said starling Fluttershy. "Me? Oh no." She blushed again.

"We can see it in your eyes." Rairity said walking up. "The dreamy sigh, the beautiful flower, the rosy blush that glows on your face. Somepony's in love!" She sang. "Who is it? We must know."

"Who is it?! Who is it?! Who is it?!" Pinkie chanted. "Fine it's..."

They heard the sound of fanfare playing. A carrage rolled in the square of the town crowding around various ponies. "What's going on?" Rairity asked.

"What's going on here?" Rairity asked. A white pony walked out. Rairity remembered it being Blueblood from the Gala. "Blueblood?!" She shouted angerly glowing red.

"Citizens of PonyVille, I am looking for the one so called Flutterpie." Another Pony whispered in his ear. "Uh...Fluttershy..." He corrected. The crowd of ponies sepeprated into two rows revealing a aisle to Fluttershy.

"My Fluttershy...My darling Fluttershy...I was sent to ask you a very important question." He walked up to her and took her hoof.

"I couldn't bare to be seperated from you but I can to ask for your beautiful hoof in marrage." He bent his head showing the large shining diamond ring on his horn. The crowd gasped at the ring and the proposal.

"WHAT?!" Rairity and Pinkie gasped. "I just don't know what to say but..." She saw her mother watching and she nodded her head excidedly.

"I accept."

**"WHAT?!"**


	5. The wedding

"Fluttershy! You're really marrying him?! Blueblood?!" Rairity gasped. "I have to it brings honor to my family." She said. "Fluttershy! Deary I'm so happy your getting married to your prince charming!" Her mother hugged.

"But I though I wasn't paired with anyone." She said. "Acually. I changed my mind. After you left I saw my kitty Rosa spring up happy as a filly in a candy store. As old as she was I'm happy she's alright." Milinda said petting her cat.

Crystal gasped. "We have to start planning your wedding! Come on deary!" She grabbed Fluttershy and left the girls.

* * *

"Girls! Girls!" Rairity said running in with Pinie Pie behind her to AppleJack's farm. "It's just terriable! The most shocking thing ever!" She said.

"Did you loose your eyeliner again?" Rainbow Dash said rolling here eyes. "No! Not this time!" She yelled. "FLUTTERSHY'S GETTING MARRIED!" Pinkie yelled waving her hoofs.

"To Blueblood!" Rairity finished. "Fluttershy's what?!" The girls screamed. "Wha- when did this happen?" Twilight asked. "Just a few minutes ago in the middle of town. I bet her mother set this whole thing up." Rairity said.

"She can't be serious."

Braeburn heard the conversation and felt his heart being ripped into two. He leaned in to hear more.

"And she's agreed to it?" AppleJack said. "Yes!"

Braeburn ran towards Fluttershy's cottage to talk.

He saw her feeding her animals. "Fluttershy!" He called. She looked up and saw Braeburn running towards her. "Fluttershy...is...it..." He panted out of breath. "Hold on..."

He caught his breath. "Is it true...? Are you engaged?" He asked. "I am." She said she sadly showed him the ring on her hoof.

"But, you can't do that." He said. "I'm sorry but it's for my family." She said. "You can't marry him because...**I love you**...!" He said but quickly closed his mouth. "Excuse me?" She asked hoping for him to repeat himself.

"I said...I love you...And I don't mean as a friend...as something more..." He said taking her hoof. "Y-you do?" She blushed again staring into his eyes. "I do...but I was a bit too scared to say anything..."

"But, I can't. I'm engaged to Blueblood and I need to help my mother with-" Braeburn silenced her chatter with a passionet kiss on her lips. She kissed him back feeling their hearts connect and heat up.

They parted and sighed. "Wow..." They both said smiling.

**"Fluttershy!"** They heard a voice shout. They turned around and saw a furious Crystal. "What are you doing with this filthy hooligan?!" She yelled. "Mother I..."

"You will come inside this instant! And wash that germ infested mouth! I forbid you from ever being around this roughian!" She was forcefully shoved into the house. She looked at Braeburn and worried. He tried to go after her but the door was loudly slammed in his face.

"What were you doing? You're getting married to Blueblood!" She yelled. "Mother I-"

"You shouldn't be kissing anyone else besides your fiance!"

"But I-"

"Maybe he dosen't need to know about this...I can just forget the whole thing and just finish most of the wedding planning done..."

"But mother I love him!" She blurted out. Her mother gasped. "You what?!" She screamed frightning some of her animals. "I love him! He knows my likes, my fears, everything and he acually loves me..." She said.

"Fluttershy you can't be serious!" She said. "I forbid you from seeing him ever again! You're marrying Blueblood and that's FINAL! Do you understand?" Fluttershy got scared but sighed. "Yes mother."

"Now I've gotten a few ponies to help you with the wedding and all you need is your dress which is being finished and all you have to do is say I do." She said.

"I agree mother."

"The wedding will be held at the end of this week. Now we have tons to do."

* * *

Fluttershy saw herself with her whiter wedding dress that was finished. "You look lovely sweetness." Her mom said. "Thank you."

"Your natural beauty is what completes the look. More blush!" She yelled. A pony dabbed pink powder onto her cheek causing her to sneeze quietly.

"Perfect." She said.

"Can I be alone for a few mother please?" She asked. "Sure thing deary." She and a few ponies left the room. Fluttershy looked at herself in the mirror gazing at the dress.

Was she really going to go through with this? She had to. She heard a clatter and saw a pony climbing through the window. "Eek!" She yelled. "Fluttershy. It's me! Braeburn." He said landing. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. I can't stay away from you anymore." He said. "You can't marry him. He dosen't love you."

"I know but my family..." She was interupted. "I don't care whether my mother and your mother hate or like each other. I'm not staying away from you. And I don't car if we have to elope to Las Pegasus and get married by ponified version of Elvis" He kissed her. **(Shout out to ShiningShadow1965)**

"I love you too Braeburn." She said.

Soon they both shared a passioned filled kiss with eachother.

Towards the following week the time was runing out for Fluttershy. Twilight went to see her cottage to talk but noticed her house was empty which worried her.

"Guys have you've seen Fluttershy?" Twilight urgently asked. They all shook their head 'no'. "Wait! What day is it?"

"Sat- Sat- Saturday!" Pinkie Pie cheered doing a cartwheel. "Oh no!" She shouted. "What's the big deal sweetheart? Did you forget to study again?" Rairity asked.

"NO! It's Fluttershy's wedding day!" She shouted.

"What?! I thought I had more time!" Braeburn said.

"There's one problem. Her mother might not let us in. Anyone who is anyone was allowed an invite." Pinkie pie said.

"Then why didn't I get one?!" Rairity furiously said.

"I have to save her." He said about to leave.

"But cousin, Aunt Mable said today was the day you both leave." AppleJack said. "I don't care. I'm going to save my Fluttershy!"

"How romantic. Why can't a pony sweep me off my feet like that?" Rairity of course said.

"Aunt Mable will be angrier than a bull when she find out your going to that weddin." AppleJack said.

"Rivalry or not. I don't care."

"Why does your mother hate Crystal?" Twilight asked.

Braeburn sighed.

"You see when they were kids Crystal and Mom were best friends. They would do everything together, were inseperable. They both wanted to be stars. She had the voice of an angel and she would practice day and night singing to be the best and make her dream come true. Then one day...They both had a chance to become stars. She had the lead part in a famous play. She got a chance to work with her crush who she was wishing to marry. She was ready for her performance but she was wrongly injured but a falling stage prop. Crystal quickly took over the show and amazed everyone. She was spotted by a agent to make her a star and left my mother dissapointed. After that faitful day my mother and her became enemies." He finished the story.

"Woah!" Rainbow Dash said. "So that's why she hated her. She thinks that by being with you she'll lose her Fluttershy." Twilight solved. "That's right. *Gasp* We got to stop that weddin'!" AppleJack said.

"You're right we have to hurry!" Rairity said. Applebloom popped out of nowhere. "Can I come too?" She asked. "Sorry lil filly. But you can't."

"Please? I can help you." She begged. "You can help. If anyone ask where we are, don't tell them no matter what." AppleJack said. Applebloom did a salute meaning 'yes'. The group made their way to the train station.

"Good luck you guys!" Aplebloom said.

* * *

Fluttershy sighed as she saw the crowd of ponies and mares piled into the church with Princess Celestia at the end standing next to Blueblood who was impaciently waiting.

"Smile sweetheart this is your wedding day!" Crystal said happily. Fluttershy plastered a fake smile on her face as the organ began to play. "Good luck." Crystal hurried to her seat.

Fluttershy gulped as she began to walk down the aisle.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Braeburn said as he and the girls started running towards the wedding venue. "Halt!" They were stopped by two guards. "This is a private party. No guest are allowed in without a invitation." One of them said.

"But we have to get in there! Our friend is about to make the biggest mistake of her life!" Twilight said. "Sorry Ms. Twilight but we don't make the rules. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

The group heard the organ begin playing and saw Fluttershy walking in. "Fluttershy!"Braeburn yelled. She didn't hear but kept walking. "We're too late!" Rairity said. "I have to find another way in!" He said.

"Hey, I wonder where these stares lead to!" Pinkie randomly said. Braeburn looked up and saw a large flight of stares. "That's it Pinkie you're a genius!" He said. "I am?! I'm awsome!" She cheered.

"We'll try to find a way in." Twilgith said. "Rainbow dash do you think you can make a distraction?"

"You know it!" She said. "Oh I'm going to do a sonic rainboom to destroy the wedding!" She sarcastically said to the guards flying past them. They both flew after her.

"Now's our chance!" AppleJack said. "Good luck cus."

"You too." Braeburn made his way up the staires.

* * *

"Sorry to cut my stay so short sis." Mable said as she finished packing up her stuff. "That's quite alright Mable." Granny said.

"Braeburn let's go! It's time to leave! Braeburn! Now where is that boy?" She asked as she looked around calling for him. Which was beginning to fustrate her.

"Applebloom have you seen Braeburn?" She asked. "No..."

Mable looked into her eyes knowing that she was lying. "Where is he?"

"I'm not suppost to tell!" She said. "Tell me now!" She yelled. "I can't tell you that their going to Canterlot to help stop Fluttershy's weddin'!" She accidently blurted out.

"Canterlot! GRRRRR...!" She stormed herself to Cantrelot to find him.

* * *

"Mares and Gentlecolts, we gather here today to witness the union of Fluttershy and Blueblood." Princess Celestia said. Fluttershy looked over at the people watching the wedding. Especially her mother.

Braeburn was almost to the top. He saw a window and the wedding taking place. He hurried over to the glass and saw it was in progress. "No!"

"Blueblood do you take this beautiful mare to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And Fluttershy do you take this colt to be your husband?" She asked. "I...I...I..." She hesitated. She took a deep breath. "I don't." The crowd gasped out of excitement.

"Fluttershy!" She heard she looked around and saw Braeburn on top of the celing banging on the glass. "Braeburn?"

Braeburn was too heavy and the glass gave away causing him to fall from the sky. Lucky he landed in the wedding cake slashing some on the guests. "Yum!" He said. "Fluttershy, please don't marry him. I love you." He said as the girls were entering.

"I didn't." She said. "Oh you didn't? Akward moment." He said emmbarassed. "What are you doing?" Crystal said. "Your disturbing her wedding!"

"I don't care. Because I want to spend the rest of my days with her." He said. "Braeburn!" Mable shouted angry. "Where were you? I've been trying to see where you were."

"I was looking for the mare I want to marry." He said holding Fluttershy's hoof. "So Fluttershy...Will you marry me?"

She smiled. "Yes. I accept." She hugged. "Hey she's already taken." Blueblood said. "Oh Blueblood...there's cake in your hair." Rairity said. He felt cake in his hair. "Ew, get it off! Get it off! I just got groomed!" He said retreating out the venue.

"But, but..." Crystal stuttered. "Crystal I think we can learn a few things from them." Mable said walking next to her. "Yeah maybe your right." She agreed. "And Mable? I'm sorry about all these years. I hope we can be friends again? Please?" She apologized. "Maybe if you promise not to be the spoiled brat." She said.

"Ohh that's going to be hard." She giggled. "Just kidding. I'll try." They both hugged it out knowing they were friends again.

* * *

Soon the wedding had to be rescheduled and Fluttershy got the day she's been dreaming of. Braeburn and the guest were waiting for the blushing bride to come out. AppleJack looked at her cousin and fixed his bow tie.

Rainbow Dash signaled the birds to start the wedding march. The birds melodically sang as the doors began to open. The cutie mark crusaiders happily bounced out, sprinkling flower peddles onto the aisle. Fluttershy smiled and began to walk down the aisle. Both Mable and Crystal wiped tears of joy from their eyes.

Brauburn couldn't believe it. He was finally marrying his one true love. Fluttershy stood in front of him as the wedding began.

**(Sorry but I'm gonna skip this part)**

"Do you, Braeburn take this mare to be your wife?" Celestia asked. "I do."

"And do you, Fluttershy take this colt to be your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"I now pronounce you Mare and Colt. You may kiss the bride." They both kissed each other as the crowd clapped in happyness for the two newlyweds.

"Rainbow Dash. Don't you have a task to do?" The Princess said. Rainbow Dash stripped out of her dress and performed a sonic rainboom in the shape of a heart.

"Best...Wedding...EVER!"

* * *

Fluttershy and Braeburn danced to a slow song happily married together. "How romantic." Rairity said. Princess Luna wiped a small tear from her eye.

"I saw that Luna." Celestia said. "No, uh something...was just in my eye." Luna said. Celestia giggled and so did Luna. "I guess everything turned out they way we wanted." Braeburn said to his wife.

"I guess they did." She said looking at her mother and Mable who were happily looking at the two. "Pinkie?" Twilight said. Pinkie squeeked.

"Let's get this party started!" She cheered as she pulled out Vineal Scratch who began to play a song. Pinkie tossed Crystal a mic and she began singing.

**(Crystal)**

**Love is in Bloom**  
**A beautiful Bride, a handsome Groom**  
**Two hearts, becoming one**  
**A bond, that cannot be undone**  
**I said, Love is in Bloom**  
**You're starting a life, and making room**  
**For us**

The girls walked over to Fluttershy as her and Braeburn was entering their carrage.

"Girls! I can't thank you enough for all your help! You ponies are the best!" She said hugging her friends.

"Now. Get going you got a groom waiting for you." Applejack said. Fluttershy walked in.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Opps. I almost forgot." She giggled. Fluttershy tossed the boque out the window with eager ponies ready to catch it. Rairity and Crystal both grabbed the boque and started to wressle over it. Crystal sat on Rairity victoriously holding the battered boque.

"It's mine!" She yelled happily.

**(Mable)**

**Love is in Bloom**  
**A beautiful Bride, a handsome Groom**  
**I said, Love is in Bloom**  
**You're starting a life, and making room**  
**For us**

"Now **_this_ **was a great wedding." Twilight said.

"Please wait till you see what I have in plan fo the batchlor party." Spike giggled causing the girls to laugh.

* * *

_**(Prolouge: 1 year later)**_

Fluttershy and Braeburn walked into AppleBuck Acres **(I thinks that's what it's called)** happily awaiting their friends and mothers.

"There's the beautiful couple!" Rairity gushed. "How has my little filly doing?" Crystal said hugging Fluttershy. "Fine mother."

"And we have exciting news." Braeburn said looking at his wife.

"What is it?! What?! What?! What?!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents." Fluttershy announced.

The group happily cheered for the soon to be parents. As they both looked at each other sharing a simple kiss.


End file.
